Rotary electric machines, such as a motor, etc., include a rotary electric machine of a so-called distributed winding type in which coils are wound so as to lie astride a plurality of teeth of a stator core (for example, see the following Patent Document 1). In the rotary electric machine of such a type, a stator and a rotor are generally assembled by axially inserting the rotor into the inner peripheral side of a stator core. At this time, coil ends of each coil are formed to be curved toward an outer peripheral side of the stator core so as not to hit the rotor.